


Lucky Again

by Skye



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack tests his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Again

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Out of Luck."

"Come on, Ronny, you aren't still mad at me, are you?" Mack asked as he entered the room and saw Ronny avoiding eye contact.

Ronny looked up, now acknowledging Mack. "In a word? Yes," she answered.

"Why? I mean, I only-"

"You _acted_ like you really appreciated everything. But then, you go and toss my socks on the floor like they're nothing! And now..."

"Look, Ronny, I was just tired, with everything that happened and-" Mack stopped himself. "No, you're right. There's was no excuse for it. I messed up, and I'm really sorry."

Ronny looked over at Mack, giving him a quick smile, but it quickly faded as she turned back towards her magazine. Sure, Mack seemed honestly sorry, but she couldn't forgive him too quickly for something like this.

Mack grinned to himself, glad to have even a little of Ronny's affection directed towards him. But then again, it was now that he started to get nervous. Just go for it, he thought to himself, then spoke. "And, um, that's not all I wanted to say,"

"Yeah?" Ronny asked, looking at Mack with some interest.

"Well, maybe now's not the best time to ask, but I was wondering... Would you like to hang out with me sometime?"

Ronny now looked confused. "We hang out all the time, Mack."

"I know, but I mean more like... As a date."

Ronny couldn't hide her pleasure as the repressed smile returned to her face. "Sure," she said. "But only-" Ronny paused as Mack placed his boot on the coffee table. "Um, Mack?"

Mack quickly unlaced his boot. Ronny looked incredibly pleased and surprised as she immediately figured out what had happened. Mack pealed off the sock and gave it to her. "Still lucky," he said as he handed it to her.


End file.
